Final Day of Hyrule
by Wojo 98 Custom
Summary: Ganondorf comes back with a suit of armor that increases his power.


                  FINAL DAY OF HYRULE 

                                                            By: Wally Wojciechowski

            Link felt terrible.  He hadn't had a decent battle in years.  Ever since Ganondorf had been sealed away Hyrule had lived a few quiet and peaceful years.  He had traveled back in time to his childhood days after defeating Ganondorf; he was now seventeen and was now dating Zelda.  They lived a nice life in Hyrule Castle and supposed he should be thankful for that.  Still he was growing more and more bored by the minute.  Link what's the matter Zelda asked from behind. Oh nothing answered Link just a little bored.  Well why don't we go ride said Zelda.  No I'm fine answered Link. Oh come on Link said Navi.  No really I'm fine.  Ok, I'll pipe down for a while said Navi. Well ok I guess I'll go by myself Zelda said.  All right said Link.  Ahhhhhhh!!!  Link jumped up at the sound and gasped at what he saw.  It was Ganondorf!  Link could only wonder how he escaped the void of the Evil Realm.  Link drew his sword, which he kept with him at all times.  I'm going after him Link said.  I'm coming with you said Zelda.  All right Link said hesitantly, let's go.  So they set off for Hyrule castle town.  They arrived and saw Ganondorf, but he did not seem the same.  Link could feel a stronger dark power as they approached him and his biceps bulged with strength.  Ahh, Link Ganondorf said I've been waiting for you.  Link noticed something else now.  Ganondorf had some kind of dark armor on him.  I knew I could get your attention like this said Ganondorf.  What's with the armor Ganondork Zelda asked?  Ah, this is the Doomsday armor Ganondorf responded.  It came to me this morning because I am the one who will end this world on this very day.  Ya right said Link.  Would you deny this power Ganondorf yelled.  And with that he gathered a small amount of energy and hurled it at Death Mountain.  A huge explosion came afterwards.  When the dust had cleared half of Death Mountain was gone.  With such a small amount of energy used to do that Link did not want to see his full capabilities.  Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha Ganondorf laughed maniacally.

                Link could only stare at the remains of Death Mountain.  Link could tell even from here that Ganondorf had destroyed most of Goron City.  Now to unleash the end of the world upon Hyrule ganondorf laughed.  Ah but Link, I can tell you have a question.  Don't try to hide it.  This armor gives me psionic abilities as well.  Or in the language of shit for brains like yourself I can read your mind!  Ugh Link said in disgust.  Now on with your question Link, How did I get such power you ask?  Well I'll tell you Link, It all started millions of years ago after the Golden Goddesses departed from the Earth.  Not even a year after they left, the three Dark Goddesses descended upon Hyrule.  First with her strong arms of death the Goddess of Hate, Jade created the desert outside of Hyrule.  There she created a temple in the Desert Colossus, you know it as the Spirit Temple.  Then the Goddess of Fear, Twinrova created the art of thieves.  Finally, Shantae the Goddess of Ferocity created those who would oppose the law.  You know them as the Gerudo.  With their dark deeds done they departed toward the Heavens, but just as the Golden Goddesses had left the Golden Triforce the Dark Goddesses left behind a treasure.  THE DARK TRIFORCE!!!!!  As the legend goes, the king of the Gerudo would on the Doomsday find it and be granted its unlimited power.  I found it today Link Ganondorf snickered.  Now my army will destroy you Ganondorf yelled.  Ya, what army Link asked smartly.  This army Ganondorf yelled!!!  And with that thousands of soldiers rose from the ground.  The army of the Undead Zelda gasped.  Get the troops Link told Zelda.  Zelda didn't question his idea and ran off toward the castle.  Well Link what do you think?  The army of Hyrule can defeat it yelled Link defiantly.  Oh can they said Ganondorf.  ATTACK!!!  Came a loud voice from behind.  Link turned around and smiled at the sight.  It was General Vulcan and the Hylian army!  As he turned around the fight had already begun.  But the sight he saw only made him do a 180-degree mood swing.  The Hylian army was being crushed.  He already saw one soldier with an axe chopped through his head.  Others were impaled through the gut.  Others heads were cut off.  But the sickest thing he saw was one Hylian soldier's head cut off, but next to the body was an undead soldier eating the head and brains of the soldier.  Links was red with fury.  And with that he decapitated the Undead soldier.  Link then joined the battle.  Killing every Undead soldier in sight.  Stop Zelda told Link.  Why, those sick freaks are eating our people and- we don't have time for this Zelda interrupted.  We have to get the Master Sword.  Fine said Link as they headed towards the Temple of Time.

            Link and Zelda had reached the Temple of Time and unsealed the Gate of Time.  Link then stepped forward and drew the Master Sword.  Link and Zelda were engulfed by magical light.  Just as it had cleared Link heard a voice all to familiar.  Ha Ha Ha so you have led me to the Triforce again, you pathetic dip shit.  When he opened his eyes Ganondorf was gone and the Triforce had split again.  He woke up Zelda and they ran outside.  The fight was one sided now.  The Undead army would conquer Hyrule.  Ha, now that you are awake Link I will finish this yelled Ganondorf.  Finish what Link asked.  Hyrule, fool.  Ganondorf had gathered over one thousand times the energy then before.  Then Ganondorf hurled the dark energy at the Earth. Booooooooommmmmmm!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  Was the noise they heard as the energy hit the core of the Earth.  Volcanoes erupted from the ground and started spewing lava everywhere.  Energy crackled up from the Earth.  Looks like it could use a bit more power Ganondorf said.  He was about to hurl the last bit of energy the core needed to explode when, bam!  Link had shot him with a Light Arrow.  Fool Ganondorf yelled.  Then Ganondorf swooped down on Link.  With one punch Link went down.  Ganondorf then threw him face first into a building.  Ganondorf flew back up and hurled the last bit of energy into the core.  No, Link whispered.  Then everything went black.

            Awaken Link Hero of Time came a voice.  Link didn't remember much, except for the final seconds of Hyrule.  Link, came the voice again.  Let's see, I remember Ganondorf destroying Hyrule and Zelda there with me.  Link!!!  What Link answered tiredly?  Then he looked around and was amazed at where he was.  It was a very large room surrounded by cascading waterfalls, and in the middle was a hooded man standing on a crystal Diaz.  Where am I Link asked.  You are in the world of the dead answered the man.  So Ganondorf won, huh asked Link.  Won?  Your giving up that easily answered the voice.  Well how can I fight him asked Link I'm dead.  Who said you were dead.  You mean I'm alive asked Link.  No, you're dead.  But you can still fight him.  How?  He won't rest until he has destroyed everything, which means he will be here soon.  Oh answered Link.  So go get ready.  Ok Link answered.  But wait, who are you.  I am the Guardian of the Hall of Hero's.  I am Aldaron.  Removing his hood Link saw he wasn't human after all.  He had a lion's body standing upright, and an eagle's head.  He held his weapon of choice, a beautifully crafted battle-axe.  But what was strange about it was that it glowed a calm blue.  What's with that axe Link asked.  It glows the color of my emotions at the time.  Cool Link said.   Follow me Aldaron said we have to prepare for your fight.  Link followed him through a long hallway full of statues of long past heroes.  Aldaron stopped suddenly.  What is it Link asked?  I could never open this door before because it requires the Hero of Time to play the Song of Time on the Ocarina of Time to open.  Well let me open it then Link said.  All right replied Aldaron.  So Link played the song.  Link heard a low rumble.  Then the door started to slide open.  What Link saw inside was an amazing sight.  

            It was an exact replica of the pedestal that the Master Sword lay in.  But what was best was the Master Sword was in the pedestal.  What the Link asked as he held up the Master Sword in his hands and looked at the copy.  It is an exact copy of the Master Sword, forged by the greatest blacksmith ever.  Go ahead and pick it up Aldaron told Link.  Link walked forward and drew the copy.  He now was holding two master Swords in his hands.  That copy sword you hold is called the Legend Blade.  Wow Link said.  It has the same properties of the original Master Sword, making you twice as powerful.  Maybe I can beat Ganondorf with both of these.  I can make you more powerful Aldaron said.  How Link asked surprised.  I can have them forged together to make one sword.  Ok said Link do it.  I can't now.  Why not asked Link?  I need the six element stones.  Fire, water, ice, life, wind, and death.  Well I don't want to gather all those, so I'll just fight Ganondorf like this Link said.  You won't beat him without the swords merged.  Ugh, Link said ok, how do I get them?  Step through each door, complete each challenge and defeat the Guardian of the stone.  Sounds easy enough said Link what first?  First, the challenge and guardian of fire.  Aldaron pointed left and Link saw a wall of fire.  Then before Links eyes the wall disappeared.  Now forward to the challenge Link.  Link walked to a stone door and opened it (ya know, the way he usually does by just standing in front of it).   Link stepped in and saw an impassable field of lava.  On the other end was a door.  Ok Link just get to the other end he thought.  But how?  Link looked and saw a rope in the middle of the pit, hanging down.  To far for me to jump.  Then Link looked up and saw a platform with a hookshot target on it.  Ha!  Link pulled out his hookshot and shot it up to the platform.  Within a second Link was on the platform.  Ok now what.  HMM.  I think I can make it to that rope now.  Link jumped and just made it to the rope.  Now to swing this rope and jump.  Link jumped off the rope and to the door.  Link walked in and saw the Guardian of Fire.  It was a knight on a horse.  I suppose you have come to take the stone from me.  Ya so let's go.  If you say so said the knight.  But first I would like to know the name of my victim.  I'm Link.  Ahh Link what a nice name, I am Char Guardian of Fire.  HEEEEE, his horse neighed as it started galloping.  FWWING!!!  Owww, Link griped in pain.  He had been shot in the shoulder by an arrow.  He's to fast now, but if I take out his horse I can handle him.  Fwing went the arrow Link shot.  HEEEEE, the horse neighed as it died.  So you killed my horse, ha no big deal I'll still kill you.  Then Char pulled out a sword bigger than Link.  CRASH!!!  Link had just ducked under the sword hit.  My swords can't get through that armor, but since he is the Guardian of Fire maybe ice arrows would hurt him.  Fwing!!!  Ahhh Char yelled in pain.  A few more maybe.  Fwing.  Fwing.  Fwing.  Fwing.  Ahhhhh was the last thing he screeched.  You have defeated Char, but not Cinder!  Huh, who's Cinder Link asked?  An explosion followed as charred pieces of armor flew everywhere.  Where Char once stood now stood a man made of fire.  I am Cinder he said as he flew into the air.  Link, I know I said I'd shut up for awhile but can I talk for a minute.  Whatever Navi.  Ok Link you can't beat this guy like this, because he is not weak against anything.  What!  Then how do I kill him?  He has an energy level, when he runs out the fire around him will dissipate and you can kill him with a blow from your swords.  Ok how long will that take.  Fifteen minutes tops but I doubt it will last that long.  Ok Link said here we go.  Fwoosh came a stream of fire.  AHHHHH, Link yelped in pain.  Link run Navi screamed.  Ugh, ugh, Link panted.  It's to hot Navi; I can't run for much longer.   Don't worry Link he's almost done too.  Fwooosh!  Ahh Link yelped.  Now to finish you off said Cinder. Puff.  Ahh yelled Cinder as he fell to the ground.  Now Link strike him with the swords.  Ha Link yelled.  Ahhh Cinder yelled as he died.  Dunununun!  You have earned the stone of Fire, blah blah blah (I'm not gonna say that stuff again five more times).  Link brought the stone to Aldaron.  Now what asked Link?  Now for you to face the challenge of ice.  All right said Link.  He walked toward a wall of ice.  This is it right asked Link.  Yes said Aldaron.  There was a long pause.  Well aren't you going to open it for me asked Link?  No figure this one out on your own.  Ok easy answered Link as he shot a fire arrow at the wall of ice.  The wall melted before him.  To easy Link thought.  Link then walked through the door.  What Link saw made him mad as Hell.  It was another one of those puzzles from the Ice Cavern (those ones where you have to push the block of ice into little pieces of ice sticking up from the ground then eventually you just stand on them).  Great Link said. This one only had one block though making it easier.  Hmmm Link thought and immediately had the answer.  First he pushed the block backwards to the pedestal behind him.  Then left, then right, then back and finally finished it by pushing it left.  Link climbed up and went through the door.  The Guardian waited for him there.  This time the Guardian was a giant Wooly Mammoth.  WORUNK the beast snorted.  Boom Boom Boom was the noise the mammoth made as it stomped.  Uhhh, how do I beat a fifty- foot tall wooly mammoth?  Maybe I could use my hookshot to try to yank its eyes out.  Link took aim and fired for the eyes.  WORANK!!!!!!  Link had caught it in the eye and it was hanging on by a thread.  WWHHHHHHOOOOOOO came the icy breath of the mammoth.  Link just jumped out of the way.  It was then that Link noticed a giant icicle hanging from the ceiling.  I bet you could melt the top of that with a fire arrow.  Ya and it would fall on him and crush him.  Fwing went the arrow.  Fwoom!  Bang!  The icicle hit it sharp point down in the heart.  WORUNK it yelled as it died.  Link took the stone and brought it back to Aldaron.  Good said Aldaron now for the challenge and Guardian of Wind.  Link walked toward an updraft in the left side of the room, he figured wind is wind.  As he stepped on to it he flew through a hole in the ceiling.  He was brought to a very large room with a giant egg in the middle of it.  I think I have to incubate this egg until it hatches thought Link.  So Link shot a fire arrow at it.  The egg didn't budge an inch.  Shit said Link aloud.  Link started to walk away.  Then Navi said uhhhh Link.  What asked Link?  Turn around.  Ahhhh Link yelled as he saw a giant bird standing in the middle of the room.  SCRAWK screamed the bird as it took off.  It started flying around in a circle, making powerful gusts of wind.  The room started to shake.  Oh shit he said the room is gonna collapse if I don't do anything.  Fwing went the arrow.  The bird screeched in pain.  Link shot another.  But this time the bird hit it away with its wing.  Damn Link muttered.  I'll try my hookshot.  It hit the bird square in the shoulder, pulling Link up onto its back.  Die Link yelled as he stabbed both swords into its back.  WORAWK the bird screeched in pain.  But the bird quickly threw Link off its back.  Ow Link said shaking off the pain.  WHAM!  Link was thrown against the wall by a powerful gust of wind.  The bird had flapped its wings and blown Link against the wall.  Maybe there's a way I can beat it with its own gusts of wind.  BWWOK!  The bird pecked at Link getting its beak stuck in the ground.  This gave Link time to think.  How, think Link what could you use to ride on gusts of wind?  I haven't really ever flown on wind.  Wait I have!  If I use the Deku Leaf to produce gusts of wind maybe I can knock it out of the sky.  WAAWOOP!  REEEAWWK!  The bird dropped from the sky.  Link ran up to it.  I hope this works.  BAM!!!!!!!!  The hammer came down on the bird's head and its skull caved in.  Link then retrieved the Stone of Wind and brought it back to Aldaron.  Good now you are one-step closer to beating Ganondorf.  Good, now what's my next challenge.  You now must defeat the guardian of water.  Aldaron pointed to a waterfall, at the top was a door.  Easy thought Link.  Link then shot an ice arrow at the waterfall.  The waterfall froze over.  Link then knew there was no way up but to climb the waterfall.  Link had quite a challenging time doing this.  When he reached the top Aldaron yelled to him.  What is it Link asked?  There's a hookshot point up there.  What cried Link, but Link looked to his side and saw it.  He could have just used his hookshot to get up here in a minute.  Link stepped through the door and saw the challenge of water.  It looked like some kind of pump puzzle from the Great Bay temple.  Link had always hated these.  He saw the first turny mabober.  So he began to push it to the left.  A gush of water came up in the middle of the room.  He couldn't step on it though. So then he saw a teeter totter thing on the left side of the room.  I bet if I could get that to lift me up to the gush I could jump on the gush.  Link saw a frozen waterfall over the other side of the teeter totter.  He shot a fire arrow up there and unfroze it.  The gush came down and lifted him up to the gush.  He jumped on and jumped over to the boss door.  He opened the door and saw the Guardian of Water.  The Guardian was              


End file.
